Hey, What Can I Say? They're Guys
by KKBELVIS
Summary: E/O 100-word challenge - drabble series. This week's word - late. Series entitled: Hey, what can I say? They're guys!
1. Tech Support

TECH SUPPORT

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100 word challenge. Word - Leak. Hey, what can I say? They're guys!

Rated: Hm? Naughty with a little dirt on top.

Disclaimer: 'Eh...not the owner.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You done choking the chicken yet, Sam?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled in disgust from behind the locked bathroom door.

"Man, you been in there forever, Sammy, need some magazines or something?"

"Jerk."

"A little tech support, maybe?" Dean laughed.

Sam opened the door, one hand on his hip. "Can't a guy have some privacy?"

"Not when that guy has been in the john for thirty minutes straight, Mr. 'I'm a princess and I need my space'."

Dean brushed past Sam. "My turn."

"You already took a leak."

"Dude." Dean raised a hand, waggling a magazine in his brother's face.

"Awe, gah."


	2. Security Breach

SECURITY BREACH

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100-word challenge. This week's word: Fly. In keeping with my theme - 'What can I say? They're guys, series.

Disclaimer: Not the owner, just a dreamer.

Thank you for the wonderful challenges and for reading!

Rated: Red-faced moment.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bill's paid." Sam stood at the diner table. "Can we go?"

"No." Dean stuffed more pie in his hole.

Several patrons whispered, pointing at Sam.

"Dean, this place is making me uncomfortable."

Dean continued eating, like a pig at the troth.

"Seriously?" Sam fidgeted.

"It's cold down south." Dean got up.

"What are you talking about?" Sam followed Dean to the parking lot, noting more undue attention. "What is it with this place?"

"Security breach," Dean grumbled.

"What?"

"Toad's out of the hole, man."

"Huh?"

"Dude," Dean pointed, "XYZ, PDQ."

Sam glanced down.

Dean laughed.

"Crap." Sam zipped his fly.


	3. Captain Cranky

CAPTAIN CRANKY

BY: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100- word challenge. Word - Unfortunate. Drabble part of my 'Hey, what can I say? They're guys' series.

Disclaimer: Not the owner.

Rated: All things swine. Oink. Oink.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam." Dean swaggered across the floorboards of the honky tonk. "Last rodeo."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her." Dean pointed.

A willowy, breathy blonde winked at Dean.

"Guess I'm sleeping in the Impala," Sam muttered.

"Unfortunately for me," Dean winced, " I am."

"What? Dean! No!"

"Sam, all things bedroom… run their course."

"Y-you bought me a…"

"Dude! What do you take me for?"

"An idiot," Sam deadpanned.

"She's interested in your stamp collection."

"Dude! What stamp collection?"

"The one Captain Cranky keeps hidden in his drawers. Ha!"

"Jerk." Sam walked over to talk to the woman.

"That's my boy."


	4. Meatloaf and Waterbeds

MEATLOAF AND WATERBEDS

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100-word challenge. Part of the - Hey, What Can I Say, They're Guys - series. Opening line: The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. 

Disclaimer: Not the owner.

Rated: Lame with a splash of lame.

Play list: Meatloaf - You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth. Bat Out Of Hell.

AN: Please forgive! Posted early. Going out of town. This was a fun challenge thank you for everything!

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. 

Dean got up, dizzily entering the room.

Sam peered over his book. "What's wrong with you?"

"Got drunk." Dean belly flopped to the bed.

"Why?"

"'Cause nothing really rocks, and nothing really rolls, and nothing's ever worth the cost."

"You are drunk."

Dean rolled over. "What's that swishing?"

"Waterbed."

"My body's shaking like a wave on the water." Dean sloshed about the wavy mattress.

"Dude, shouldn't mix booze with…"

"Meatloaf and waterbeds." Dean suddenly sat up, puking.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sam gagged.


	5. Sweet Cheeks

SWEET CHEEKS

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100 word challenge. Word - Dirt. Part of my 'Hey, What Can I say? They're Guys' series.

Dear Cloud: Happiest of Birthdays! Wish well, friend! I know this is not hurt Dean...but I hope you enjoy. Maybe next week's word will bring a goose-egg to the back of Dean's brutally handsome head! LOL. The muse only knows.

Rated: Testosterone overload

AN: These are so fun to try. Dirt. Such a simple - and, well - dirty word, but a tough one for me to work with. Thank you for the challenge and for reading!

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cigarette smoke swirled around the dark, dirty tavern. Sam leaned in low over the pool table, lining up his shot. He paused, glancing inquiringly toward the bar.

Dean took a swig of beer, and gave the 'go ahead take him down' nod.

With an eagle eye, Sam drew his pool stick back, clearing the table with flamboyant execution.

"You sandbagger." Big guy charged, hands fisted.

Dean leapt from his barstool, blocking big guy's path. "You don't want to do that, pal." Dean held out a hand. "Pay up."

"Make me, sweet cheeks."

Dean turned to Sam. "Here we go, dude."


	6. Him Can

HIM CAN

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O Word Challenge. This week's word: Stumble. Continuation from last week's drabble. Series: 'Hey, what can I say? They're guys.'

Rated: More high-octane testosterone as the bar fight continues on.

Previously:

Dean held out a hand. "Pay up."

"Make me, sweet cheeks."

Dean turned to Sam. "Here we go, dude."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean," Sam warned, too late.

Big Guy's pool stick met the back of Dean's head, making a cracking sound.

Dean's eyes rolled, and he stumbled into Sam.

"Dean." Sam anchored Dean to his side.

"Like I said," Big Guy smiled, "Make me."

"Going to kick you a new asshole." Dean wavered.

"Buddy, you can't even stand," Big Guy laughed.

"True." Dean jerked a thumb at Sam. "But him can."

"Him?" Big Guy snickered.

"Isn't that right…" Dean frowned, unable to think.

"Sammy." Sam reminded.

Lowering Dean into a chair, Sam unexpectedly whirled, elbow flying high, smashing into Big Guy's face.


	7. Mutant Warrior King

MUTANT WARRIOR KING

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100 word challenge. This week's word - rough. Part of the 'Hey, What Can I say? They're Guys' series.

Disclaimer: Not the warrior - I mean owner.

Rated: Hot and angry - equals - sexy Sam.

Thank you for reading and for the lovely challenges!

Previously:

"Buddy, you can't even stand," Big Guy laughed.

"True." Dean jerked a thumb at Sam. "But him can."

"Him?" Big Guy snickered.

"Isn't that right…" Dean frowned, unable to think.

"Sammy." Sam reminded.

Lowering Dean into a chair, Sam unexpectedly whirled, elbow flying high, smashing into Big Guy's face

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Big Guy went down to one knee, big friends coming to his aid.

Before glasses flew or blood spilled, Sam leapt to the billiard table with a loud battle cry; whirling a pool stick, wild-haired and crazy.

Big guy and company froze.

"Wouldn't mess with him when he gets like that." Dean smiled in satisfaction.

"Fine," Big Guy forked over the money, "Just get him out of here."

Dean pocketed the cash.

Sam jumped down. "You hurt bad?" He helped Dean up.

"Little rough, but okay."

"Good. Go. Now."

"You're scary when you turn all mutant warrior king."

"Shut up."


	8. The Thing

THE THING

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100 word challenge. Word - Blue. Part of the 'Hey, What Can I Say? They're Guys' series.

Disclaimer: Not the owner.

Rated: We are all addicted to something.

Thank you so much for reading.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another dirty motel, off another rattling highway.

Least there was no extra charge for roaches nesting in the television, cold showers, or skunk smells.

Dean was broke and bored.

He could annoy Sam, but he'd gone to the library.

Dean lay on the bed watching the blue walls vibrate.

Much later, Sam returned. "One hour," Sam spoke into his cell. "Dean, move."

"Trying." Dean stared like a zombie at the ceiling.

"Crap." Sam saw a knife next to the coin box. "Make that three hours, Bobby." Sam cringed. "Don't yell. How was I supposed to know he'd rig the thing?"


	9. The Wizard

THE WIZARD

By: Karen B.

Summary: E/O 100-word challenge. Word: late. Part of my: 'Hey, What Can I Say? They're Guys' series.

Disclaimer: Not the owner

Thank you for allowing me to use your sage advice: 'If you're not having fun, you're not doing it right.'

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"You're late." Dean leaned against the wall arms folded.

"So." Sam flopped on the bed.

"So, where were you?"

Sam shrugged.

"Uh-huh. You were with Betty again."

Sam frowned.

"What happened?" Dean winked.

"Wasn't fun."

"Sammy, if you're not having fun, you're not doing it right."

"I suck," Sam muttered.

"Scoring points isn't hard."

"Whatever, Dean."

"Dude, just keep your balls in play as long as possible, really pull on your rod, and whatever you do…don't shake her," Dean explained. "Want a free lesson from 'The Wizard'?"

"I'm out of quarters," Sam sulked.

"I'm not. Betty Boop, here we come."


End file.
